One Night, One Girl and a Piece of Art
by Winterbeauti
Summary: Steve and Trinity have a beautiful friendship, however one little comment after a night at the movies could change everything. Will it be for the better or for worse? Will the words I love you help? Captain America one-shot, with OC. Warning: Long one-shot, with smut!


**This is a little project I've been working on forever and finally had time to sit down and finish it. Sorry if there are any errors, my editor is currently MIA, and as soon as I find her again I'll get the edited one up. I think I caught most of the errors though. Anyways enjoy. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST BIG ONE-SHOT SO I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW HOW I DID! :) **

**Love Winter XOXOXOX**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters and is crediting all use of the characters to them however I do own Trinity, considering she is my OC. **_

**One Night, One Girl, and a Piece of Art**

**Captain America One-shot**

She stood looking in the bathroom mirror the bitter cool apartment air nipped at her now exposed skin. They were really going to do this. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, imagining guiding Steve's large hands through the motions. Her voluptuous pale breasts fell free from they're confines. Behind her eyelids so many memories from the last year flashed.

_"Captain Steve Rogers, ma'am."_

_ "Rosalie... But call me __Trinity__." She smiled shaking his hand._

She stepped out of her panties, standing now completely naked in his apartment bathroom. Eyes scanned over her body finding every flaw; the dimples on her bum, the stretch marks on her thighs, the small little bump under her belly button that she was so self conscious about. No, body shapers or fancy lingerie could help her now; she would be completely exposed to the Captain's innocent eyes. She could only hope that being well endowed would keep his eyes focused and her flaws wouldn't transfer through on to his paper. A year ago this didn't seem possible, but now it was a different story.

* * *

**One year Earlier **

"Trinity, get back here." Pepper yelled from the bedroom.

Both she and Natasha were hell bent on getting her into a dress and taking her out. "Pepper I'm not going to fit your clothes I'm not a size 2." She yelled walking into the kitchen area of Stark Tower. Tony was lounging on the couch a scotch in hand.

"You know you might want to put some cloths on I have a male friend who's kind of old fashioned coming over."

"Oh shut up Tony." she looked down at the black slip she wore.

"Hey just saying." He snapped back.

Peppers voice called from her room again, "Natasha grab her and bring her back here."

Before she knew what was happening the tall Russian had come out and grabbed her dragging her back towards the room. Trinity kicked and cried out to Tony, trying to fight off the other agent.

"Don't worry, with a little fishing line and Crisco we'll make you fit." The red head smiled, as she gave up and allowed herself to be exposed to the torture.

After all the pushing pulling stuffing, hair pulling and make up being reapplied Trinity sat on the chair in Tony and Pepper's bathroom in a rich royal purple even gown that fit almost too tight to breath. This was considering that they had put her into a body shaper and a corset to make her fit into this and she wasn't even much bigger then a size 6 well except in the northern regions, which still wasn't fully tamed. The silk gown didn't need much sparkle it seemed to have its own sparkle, even without the $5, 000 dollars of diamonds Pepper had draped over her. She slowly stood and turned to her creators, trying to smile. Next to the two other women next to her she still looked like a piece of work.

In her heart Trinity knew tonight would be like any other night that they went to a Stark Industries Gala or one of Tony's Parties. All the members of the Avengers would be there minus the Captain and Thor and several SHEILD agents including herself, and Natasha would go off with Clint, Pepper with Tony, and she would be left alone to fend for herself. Try to make awkward conversation with people who actually had class and money. She didn't fit in, even though she had been with SHIELD for 3 years now, she was still the odd man out, she hadn't even gotten to meet the Avengers when they came to base at first and she still hadn't met all of them. Tony had taken her under his wing a little bit and she was thankful for that but she felt it was almost as if he had taken pity on her. She was just a farm girl from South Dakota; everyone saw that, she was nothing special.

"Ladies, the final members of our party are here." Tony yelled.

"Coming..."

Trinity fallowed behind Natasha and Pepper twisting one of the curled strands of blonde hair that had fallen loose from her up do. She already felt lonely and she wasn't even at the party yet. She didn't have the guts to ask anyone to dance and she was never asked. The two women were greeted by their escorts with a kiss.

Tony turned to her and smiled, "They really were able to clean you up." He teased.

"Yeah but I don't know how much longer these seams are going to hold." She answered trying to sound excited, but Tony knew her to well.

"Trinity there is someone I would like you to meet."

She hadn't even noticed the third man in the room; it was none other than Captain Rogers. He was even more attractive in person, he stood there in his military dress uniform looking how she could only imagine how he looked in the 40's when he had gone dancing with Peggy and all the other women he had dated. Her heart started to pound, how was it even possible for someone to develop feeling this fast?

"Captain Steve Rogers, ma'am." He smiled extending a hand.

"Rosalie... but you can all me Trinity." she had been so nervous she hadn't even introduced herself as an agent and she felt like an idiot. She remembered thinking is he supposed to be my date? But that wasn't the case he was merely being introduced to her, and escorting her to the party.

The night wore on, and she stayed seated at the table watching the stuff, sipping on a glass of water. Her heart felt like a lead weight in her chest as she watched everyone laughing, smiling and dancing. Everyone was having a good time except for her. She could see Natasha and Clint disappearing off somewhere, Pepper and Tony dancing and the Captain had been asked to dance by a pretty little brunette. She didn't want to be drag on anyone, and before the tears could start rolling down her face she figured she better leave. She wiped her eyes and got up collecting her things.

_Why does it hurt so much to see him dance with another women when we're nothing more than even acquaintances. _She asked herself as she walked towards the limo. Happy held the door opened, "Done for the evening miss?"

"Please take me back to my apartment." She whispered. Once the car door closed the tears being to stream down her face. _Is it any use to act tough when everyone knows how weak you are?_

Once she was back at the apartment she had cried herself to sleep; she had spent a week scrubbing the make up off the pillow cases. The next day at SHEILD she was approached by Tony, he wasn't happy with her at all, he was downright furious. After his not so sweet pep talk she head to the gym. She needed to relieve stress; boxing was the only way she could do that.

The bags were already set up; slowly she tapped her hands and began to wail on them. Another round of tear being too wet her face, both angry, and sad. She was mad over the way Tony had just treated her and upset because she was too shy to even ask the captain to dance. She pounded the bag harder, red marks beginning to show on the bag. Blood her blood. The memories of her mission in Iran several years ago where she had watch some many innocent agents die. All the horrific memories haunting her, so little of her life had been happy. Finally out of exhausted from both crying and the work out she was getting she collapsed. Her long blonde hair falling in her face, tears dripping on the mat.

"Why am I so pathetic?' She whispered, not knowing anyone was there.

"You're not pathetic." His voice was deep and soothing.

A pair of khakis came into view, her head shot up and she came face to face with the star spangled man with a plan. Her immediate instinct was to get back away from him as fast as possible but she couldn't. She tried to scramble back, but she couldn't she lost her balance even on her hands and knees still and felt herself hit the mat. Her muscles were so over worked they wouldn't hold her up.

"How long have you been watching?" She snapped staying where she was as he got up to get two chairs.

"About 5 maybe 10 minutes." He answered, "Okay, up we go," He lifted her up into the chair.

He didn't sit in the other chair instead he got the first aid kit the set it down before settling himself in the chair across from hers. She could see the blood trails on the floor and splattered the punching bag, not having realized she had cut her hands that badly. She hide her tear stained face from him. Why was he talking to her, he seemed so shy around woman, why her? She knew why there wasn't even a droplet of attraction to her. Just the thought of that caused her stomach to lurch. _I don't know why I even thought something like that would ever be possible. _

He opened the medical box and set it back down. "I'm never going to cross you in a fight that's for sure." He smiled.

She felt her lip twitch, she was to down and out to even give him a smile. She knew a guy like him wasn't into girls like her.

"What happened back there?" His voice was suddenly full of concern as he took her hand and began to unwrap it. Pain shot up her arm and she jerked back.

"What do you mean?"

"With Tony, I've never seen him that mad?"

"Nothing, it was nothing..."

"Trinity, I don't want to seem so forward or pry into your life but he does worry about you. We all worry about you."

"How can you worry about someone you only meet last night?" She breathed. Right after she said that she felt like a bitch. Even more so when she saw Steve's face. His eyes were full of pain almost as if she had stung him.

"It's not like that Trinity..." He breathed, cradling her hand and wrist in his hands. "You're lucky you could've broken something at the rate your going."

"It wouldn't be the first time," She could see the swelling in her wrists and hands. Steve carefully cracked a cold compress opened and pressed it to her wrists. His hands were so rough and large she hadn't expected him to be this gentle; taking great care in bandaging her hands, and wrists so she wouldn't feel the pain. That day was the beginning of their friendship.

Now that day seemed so long ago, that day in the gym had lead to where they were now. For a year they had been practically attached at the hip. Friends, or so it had seemed. Sure Trinity found him attractive most women did. Steve had helped her find the confident side of her, and see the good in others; because of him she had come out of her shell. But about a week earlier their friendship had taken a turn in a different direction.

* * *

** One Week Earlier**

It was a warm spring night, Steve and her had walked long quietly, back towards her apartment. Steve was unusually quiet. "What's wrong Stevie?" She asked nudging him with her elbow. She used his pet name knowing very well how much he hated it. It was their little joke.

"Nothing,"

She let out a deep sigh, "The movie brought back memories didn't it." She should've known that going to see the Titanic in 3D would have brought back terrible memories. He just nodded. "I'm sorry Steve I should've known."

"Trinity, I'm not going to fall apart at every little thing that brings back a memory. Maybe a year or so ago I would've but not now. It's just... I could see Peggy, I always wondered what it was like for her after I froze and now I see."

"You really miss her don't you." she whispered, as they sat on a bench in central park.

He leaned back and sighed, "There's not a day that goes by where I don't think about her. But I know that there is no chance of ever seeing her again, so I should try to move on." The truth was even though he felt like he was betraying Peggy, Steve had moved on. On to Trinity. _She's so much different, were Peggy had class and confidence; Trinity has a quiet and loving demeanor who's not afraid to tell you were to go if that's the case. I'm sorry Peggy you had your second chance I guess this is mine. _

Trinity sat there quietly. "She was your muse wasn't she?"

"Excuse me..." He sat up.

"She was what kept you going, kept you alive in all that ice. It's still the reason you draw, I've seen the likeness in your sketch book."

"No, she wasn't those sketches were done years ago, I'm still looking for a muse." He smiled standing up. "Trinity, I wouldn't always tell you when something's wrong but, I do know that I was given this second change for a reason I'm not going to waste it."

She let a smile come onto her face as she stood, walking along side of the soldier. "Steve have you ever drawn images of women..." She didn't know how to ask this question, she knew how shy Steve got when Tony would talk about sex; she had learned that he was also a virgin. "Images of women like how Jack drew them?"

He looked at her, with a knowing smile, "No, women aren't exactly line up to take their clothes off for art here in modern day America, or well even in the 30's." He laughed, "I've thought about taking lessons, but I've always been worried I'd be too shy to look at the model."

Trinity had forgotten he had never seen a woman naked before. "Would you be willing to try?" She asked.

"I would be, but I don't have a model."

Before she could stop herself the words came out of her mouth, "I'll be your model." Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks blushed. "I mean if you want me to be, I mean we don't have to, I completely understand. We are just friends..." She was rambling. "I'll just shut up."

Steve stopped in front of her apartment build and stood in front of her. "Trinity would you be willing to do that or me?"

It was too late now to turn back, especially when deep down inside she knew the thought of him drawing her in the nude brought her the most erotic pleasures. "Yes." she answered.

"Alright next weekend. At my place." he smiled, "Seven o'clock sharp."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Trinity wait, riddle me this. Why do you go by Trinity and not Rosalie?"

She sighed wondering when this would come up, "My mother's and grandmother's name was Rosalie. My whole life I've gone by my middle name Trinity." She answered.

"Oh, I see. I guess; I'll see you Monday at the meeting." He smiled as she walked up her steps.

"Till Monday." She stepped inside the door, and practically ran to her apartment. What had she done?

* * *

That week around SHEILD had been awkward; she tried her best to hide her shy blushes when Steve talked to her. His smile had changed; his voice around her had changed even his blush. It was no longer the blush of shyness and innocents, but the blush of a man who was red hot around the collar. No one knew she knew she would never hear the end of it especially if Tony was to hear about it.

"So you are coming to dinner tonight?" Tony asked throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"No sorry Tony, Steve and I actually had plans to have a movie marathon this weekend maybe another time."

"Really, sure you're really not going over there to fuck with him."

"Tony!"

"Hey I'm just saying you two have been spending a lot of time together is all. Plus I've seen the way he looks at you. That's not the normal Cap we know, it's like he wants a woman's touch even more than usual."

"I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary." she answered; she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I knew it. There is something going on with you two."

"Tony, shut up."

"You're not denying it."

Trinity had had enough of Tony she grabbed him and pulled him behind one of the filing cabinets. "Listen up you tin man, if I tell you and you don't keep your mouth shut I'll make sure I grease you, and by grease you I don't mean the good way."

He put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, what is it?"

"I offered to pose naked for one of his drawings..." She hung her head, expecting Tony to laugh and tease her but he didn't.

"Trinity, why?"

"Tony you know how I feel about him, it just sort of came out when we were talking, and he said yes. I don't know what to do."

"Listen, you and Steve are something special. I mean you to have been attached at the hip for a year feelings were bound to happen at some point. Just think of it this why if nothing happens then it wasn't meant to be, but if it turns into sex then maybe things can get serious." He smiled. "Just try to look your sexiest and you'll be fine..."

* * *

Those last words rang in her head as she touched up her makeup, before slipping into the short silk robe she had brought. The fabric was cold against her skin as she tied it around her waist. It was time she had spent enough time in the bathroom. She slowly stepped out and padded down the hall to the living room. She could hear soft music playing and Steve moving about. The smell of coffee, old books and his cologne filled the air. She stepped into the living room observing the space. The room lights were dimmed except for the light by the fainting couch under the window. Steve had his sketch book and other supplies on the chair in front of it. She hadn't taken the time to notice how the room was set up; she pretty much had ran to the bathroom ASAP. The couch had an American flag throw draped over it and pillow propped up for her to lie on. She felt his presence before she saw him.

"I hope everything is to your liking."

She turned to him, her eyes looking up and down his body. He had traded his khakis for jeans and his button down for a white Henley shirt with the sleeve pushed up past the elbows. It was tight fitting and clung to his body in all the right ways. She could only imagine his rock hard physique. "Yes..." She swallowed hard and held the robe tighter around her. She could feel his eyes on her. He really was a man by nature and the sight of him dressed like this made a familiar wetness pool between her thighs, until she thought it might run down her leg.

Steve felt his little soldier starting to stand at attention just seeing her in the robe. Her long legs disappeared beneath the silk. The cold air of the room he could see had a certain asset of hers reacting. "Are you ready?" he asked settling himself in the chair. She nodded. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

_I can do this, _she told herself. "The last thing I need is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll, and as your model I expect you to deliver, soldier."

He smiled as he got himself comfortable. She stood in front of him and slowly untied the robe. She let it slid down her arms revealing her body to the young captain. Her eyes focused on his face the entire time. His eyes grew wide as he looked over her, his cheeks turned deep red and he inhaled sharply.

This was the first time he had seen a woman in all her beauty, and he was even more in adoration because it was this beautiful young SHEILD agent. She stood there in front of him, every inch of her ivory skin exposed, glowing, filling the small room with light. Her long flaxen hair curled down over her shoulders stopping just above her breasts. The heavy black liner made the blue of her eyes vivid and her lips were a pouting underneath the deep red lipstick. The chandelier necklace cascaded down between her breast making them look even perkier and round then he ever imagined they were the pale pink of her erect nipples made dirt thoughts flash though his mind and his hard on grow to its full length. His eyes continued down to her toned stomach, her belly button adore with a diamond stud, to her most sacred area, and to her legs, which were toned but still had a nice amount of cushion.

"I believe you're blush Captain." She whispered.

That adorable half smile played on his lips. "Lay down on the couch, on your side." She did as she was told, relaxing down on the soft fabric. Her hand on her hip, legs slightly crossed, and one arm tucked next to her.

"Relax your mouth, and keep your eyes on me." With that he began to draw.

Her eyes never left him, she watched as his hand glided across the paper. How his studying glances were long and yarning. Hours seemed to pass as she lay there, watching him, the noise on the streets of Brooklyn below growing faint, she was in day dream watching his fluid movements. It was as if the scene in the Titanic was playing out before her eyes, until final he laid down his pencil. "All done." He smiled getting up.

_Alright Steve, you can do this. Just remember you've knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times. _

Trinity slowly got to her feet reaching for her robe; as I'm Confessing that I Love You sang by Doris Day began to play. He stepped closer to her reaching for her as she slipped her robe on. His hand contacted the velvety skin of the side of her face; his finger tip slowly guided her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were wide; her lips slightly parted. He bent down and pushed his lips onto her supple lips in a kiss. He didn't know where this new found bravery had come from or how she would react but he didn't care he wanted her like no other woman. More than he had even ever wanted Peggy. He had found his muse.

The moment his lips touched down she didn't have to think twice about kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers finding their way into his short blond hair. The robe hung around her elbows as they kissed. His lips were warm and moist as they caressed hers; his breathing growing heavier.

"Trinity..." He gasped into their kiss.

She pulled back and stared up into his eyes. Love, lust, need, want, a man and a beast were all there, dancing in his crystal blues.

"Steve... what is it?"

He leaned down brushing his lips to hers again, "Be my first."

"Yes..." Was all she could manage before his lips were on hers again. His lips trailed down her neck, almost as if he had done this one hundred times before.

"Steve..." She moaned, feeling his chiselled muscles under the thin cotton. The hem sat on the waist band of his jeans, her hands found their way under it; she began to push it up, exposing his skin. The feeling of his washboard abdomen made her drip with excitement. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating it was mixed with the musk of his skin. He broke their kiss pulling his shirt off over his head. Her breast contacted the searing skin of his chest and she melted into the warmth, wanting more. The jingle of his dog tags sounded as the cold metal fell on the top of her breasts.

_ This is moving too fast I don't want him to regret this. _"Steve... We should...slow... down..."

"Why?" He ravaged her neck and shoulders with kisses. His lust and animalistic nature was taking over.

"Because I want to make this memorable for you." She pulled back and took his hand. "Come with me." Slowly she led him towards his bedroom.

Once inside she shut the door, the only light was what came through the windows from the streets below. Turning to Steve, dropping her robe and wrapping an arm around his neck kissing him, she reached for his hand. Slowly lifting it; placing it on her breast. His body tensed; he was getting nervous. "I thought you wanted this." she whispered pulling back to look up into his face.

"I do... I just... I've never done with before. I'm," he swallowed hard; "I'm new to this."

"Steve it'll be okay." She flexed her calf muscles raising herself on her tip toes to nuzzle his nose with hers before initiating another kiss. His hand still in hers against her skin, gradually she began to move his hand, guiding him, teaching him what she wanted. His other hand found its own way to her bum; he gave her a tight squeeze and pulled her in. He was starting to get the hang of it.

_Her skin, it's like... like nothing I've ever felt before. _The skin of her round breast felt soft and warm to the touch. Steve found himself starting to wonder if the skin that covered the rest of her was like this. He was so scared to hurt her; he would never forgive himself if he did.

Trinity let go of his hand, to her surprise he continued to massage her, switching to her other breast. "Steve..." She whispered.

"Yes," He slid his hand down to her hip and looked at her.

"May I?" Her hand was on his belt buckle. Like him she was scared, but not for the same reasons, she was scared he would regret his decision.

He blushes slightly, nodding slowly. He watched as she undressed him, continuing to memorize her body. Her long slender fingers pulled the leather belt opened and then through the loops. The heel of her hand brushing against his manhood sending pleasure coursing through his body. He couldn't stifle the small moan. He looked on as she unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them, and then she did the unthinkable. Steve stared awe as she slowly sunk to her knees pushing the jeans down his well muscled legs. Her head was at crotch level. "Trinity... what are you doing..."

She didn't reply, just smiled up at him batting her long lashes, as her finger tips slipped beneath the waist band of his boxers.

"Trinity, I'm serious what are you doing?" Steve asked again his voice shaking, in both confusion and nervousness.

"You'll see." She whispered sensually licking her lips, before she began to pull his boxers down. Stretching the elastic to allow her to pull them down without catching his erection. As he was revealed to her, her eyes grew wide, as she let out a gasp. Immediately he felt himself blush, he wasn't sure if this reaction was a good thing or a bad thing.

_He's so big, more than I ever expected._ She couldn't help but admire it. His penis was completely rigid, curving up towards his belly button. From the slit that crowned his dark swollen head dripped pre cum, this was a man who was practically begging to have a woman. Her eyes slide down his thick shaft, to the base, framing this master piece was a thin cover of blonde hair and two very large balls. She looked up at him again, slowly sliding her hand up his little solider. "My, my Captain aren't we standing at attention."

He blushed an even deep red, but he had to admit hearing her call him Captain in this situation made him shiver with pleasure. She leaned forward, as he ran his fingers over her cheek to her hairline, and pressed her lips to the very tip. The response she received was incredible; Steve inhaled sharply, grabbing a handful of her hair.

_ Oh my god, I've... I've... I can't even..._ He couldn't even think straight at the touch of her lips on him. The small kiss wasn't much but it was a preview of what more was to come. She pulled back slightly and flicked her tongue over the tip. One hand drifted up the inside of his thighs cupping his balls, weighing them, and adding pressure. He found himself instinctively pulling her head back towards his penis. Trinity smiled to herself, Steve was learning quite quickly. Lowering her head again she grasped the base of his penis in one hand, leisurely licking a circle around his head.

"Trinity..." He gasped out her name, almost begging for her to do more.

She wanted to do everything he had ever dreamed of, she licked her lips, pressing them to his moistened tip. Parting them centimetre by centimetre slipping him into her mouth. His body shuttered with pleasure, a low groan escaping his throat. Bit by bit he slipped deeper and deeper into her mouth. She took him in as deep as she could, before pulling back.

Steve forced her head back down, he didn't want to force her but the sensation was marvellous. He watched as her blonde head began to bob up and down, his penis slipping in and out of her mouth. Her hand still massaging his balls. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned.

"Trinity..." He slouched forward. He could feel warmth building in his lower belly, "Trinity... stop..."

She pulled back, looking up at him with half lidded eyes. She could feel his skin was hotter than normal, she was about to bring him to his breaking point. Steve picked her up under the arms pressing their lips together as he laid her down on the bed. Her light body barely made a dent in the soft comforter. She stared up as him with her big blue eyes, "Steve..." she whispered, pulling him down into another kiss.

He climbed on to the bed, straddling her slender hips; smooth lips caressed the skin of his neck and jaw. His breath growing into heavy pants, as she did this. She bite his earlobe lightly pulling, and sucking. His body twisted, his breath hitched. She loved that she was making a man react like this; no man had ever been so much like putty in her hands as he was right now. "Captain Rogers..." She gasped as his warm hand slipped under her neck lifting her closer to him, "Make love to me..."

He pushed his lips on hers in a rough kiss, pulling on her lower lip. Steve held her up as they kissed, the heat of his body blanketing hers. The sound of her heart beat fueling him. Her fingers knotted themselves in the short soft blond hair at the nap of his neck. Letting her back down slowly on to the bed, he pulled away, his breath ragged.

"Steve..."

He pushed himself up, looking over her face down her body, "I don't know if I can do this..." He breathed; his cheeks were turning a bashful red. Trinity reached up touching her finger tips to his chest, the muscles were defined, pert, skin placid, warm to the touch, barely a mark on it. The action at least got him to look at her. Letting out a deep sigh he carefully took her hand in his, kissing the palm. "I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you."

"I've had worse things done to me." Her comment didn't ease his worry, "Steve, I want this," She motioned between them, "Us."

He leaned forward kissing her lips lightly again before trailing his lips down her neck to her collar bone. His hands gracing her skin, lips kissing, a gentle lick ever once in awhile. She watching in content as the soldier explored her body. The cool metal of his tags dragged over her skin. Every curve he memorized ever little freckle and beauty mark. A sharp gasp left her lips as his tongue slipped over her erect nipple. The feeling sent heat shooting through her body to her clitoris. She could feel the warm liquid feeling taking over her body as her womanhood moistened. Immediately he pulled back, looking ashamed with himself.

She smiled, "Steve, it's alright."

This was going to be a little slower then she liked but he was worth the wait. He bowed his head again, less hesitant then before. Taking her breast into his mouth, his forefinger sweeping over the nipple of her other breast. His hands were still so unsure, but she figured he would learn what she liked soon enough, she had guided him this far it was all him from here on out. She arched up against him, offering herself. His lips moved down, his hands fallowing, kissing over her toned stomach to her hips. Grasping them in his hands he could feel how slender she truly was. Her hip bones were shape, and boney, before giving way to soft fleshy thighs. She moaned loudly as his tongue slide over the thin skin of her hip to her inner thigh. Another wave of arousal hit her when he carefully lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder. He stared up at her and he began to kiss from her inner thigh to her ankle and back up again. She shuttered, at the loss of his warmth. He relaxed forward between her legs, keeping their eyes locked, her foot flexed against his back. He mumbled something incoherent as he brought his nose up into her curls and inhaled deeply. "God…" Was all she could manage as he trailed off when his fingers found the maddening slickness gathered there.

He was hesitant, only kisses and the stroke of his fingers, but it was enough to cause her to tremble. Bring her hand up she ran it though his thick hair, urging him to do more, while the other hand gripped on to the cotton sheets with white knuckle. Steve was so aware of his actions, as he carefully pushing one broad lengthy finger into her awaiting sex. Her hips bucked against his face and hand. "Please Captain use your tongue," She gasped her hips bucking up again.

He obliged her request, pressing the tip of his smooth tongue to the swollen fleshy nub, before flattening out and licking. His hand pulling back and plunging back into her. He felt her silken walls clench around his fingers and his ears were meet with a sharp half moan half scream.

He was leaving her completely breathless, as he worked. She could barely think she couldn't believe that he was a virgin he seemed to know what he was doing. "Oh..." Her voice trailed off as he added another finger stroking her g-spot. His mouth moved lower, she was so close to her climax as he pulled his fingers from her, but she wasn't left on the edge. His tongue slid over her opening and in. That was all it took, she broke. Screaming his name at the top of her lungs, her nails scrapping over his neck and shoulders, the heel of her foot digging into the flesh of his back. She could feel him moan against her. He slowly looked up at her, sitting back on his haunches. She could see her juices on his lips and on his jaw, as he leaned over her pressing his lips roughly to hers.

He wondered if she could taste her sweetness, and if she thought he tasted as good as he thought she did. Their wet tongues playing with each other's, their kisses intensified and he took his erection in his hand and lightly stroked it, feeling a surge of pleasure overwhelming him. He needed to be inside of her immediately. He slowly stroked her from her clit back down to her ass with the tip of his cock; the feeling drew a shuddering moan from the depths of his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand stroking over his back and the other pulling lightly at his hair. He supported himself over her, as he pressed the head of his manhood against her wet, hot dripping opening. He felt the head twitch with excitement as he begin to invade her. He throbbed madly inside of her while he slowly pushed himself all the way into her. His groan of pleasure was muffled by her shoulder and he bit it gently, not wanting to leave a permanent mark.

"Captain… Steve… Oh god…" She cried out, her words not making sense. She hadn't expected him to be this big. It felt painful but pure bliss at the same time as he opened her.

Once he was buried to the hilt, he stopped, lifting his head from her shoulder. He could see her eyes were glistening, "I'm sorry Trinity… I…"

She touched her finger to his lips, "You're just so big." She whispered, as she moved her hips against his. He took that as his common to continue. Drawing out slowly he thrust forward into her, she hung on to him. Her hips moving to meet his, as they moved as one. His dog tags clinking together in rhythm to their movements, and unsteady breathing, between the slick sounds of sex, groans and moans he heard her say, "I love you Captain Roger. I love you Steve."

Hearing those words only made this time more special, he pressed his lips to hers, and forcing himself more. It wasn't long until he could feel her tighten; constricting him, hearing her moan his name is if that was the only word she knew. The warmth of her climax slipped down his cock. At this point she didn't expect him to last much longer, but he did.

The leaned back and lifted her leg over his hip, grabbing her by the hips, her arms still around his neck. He lifted her with him, so she straddled his legs. Trinity took charge beginning to ride him. They're bodies rubbing together; he kissed her neck, breasts, shoulders and mouth. Whispering her name against her ear, and moaning against her body. She took to biting and nibbling his skin, as his hand roamed her body. They both were enjoying the intimacy the position had gifted them.

There was a completeness to having Steve's body heat curling around her like a warm blanket, and a tenderness to his arms holding her, his hands stroking her and begin able to have eye to eye contact with him. His skin was glossy with a thin sheen of sweat, his hair falling from where is usually stayed brushed back from his eyes. She stroked his shoulders digging her names into his back when more waves of pleasure and climax overtook her body.

Then she felt it, his chest tightened, and he slumped forward against her. He began to thrust up against her, and she knew he wasn't going to last very long. She let herself fall back to the mattress and Steve take charge again. Pinning her hard to the bed, his thrust became more erratic, his breathing coming in short gasps.

"Steve," She moaned his name again, arching into him, pulsing her muscles around him. He thrust into her a few more times before he felt that deep pang within his chest as the pleasure surged hard through him, it felt like electricity hit him as his body froze, his manhood buried deep into her. "Oh, god, Trinity…" He cried out in pure pleasure are, his semen was emptied into her. Her beautiful body milking him for every last drop. His body trembled as he came down of the high.

He lay on top of her as she drew the blankets about them. He could feel her kissing him. It seemed like hours had passed until he regained the slightest bit of strength to pull out of her and lay down besides her.

She rolled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Steve I love you." She whispered.

He didn't know how to reply, and it was the second time that night he had heard those words. He loved her back but he couldn't bring himself to say it even after what they had just done. "Go to sleep now beautiful." He breathed, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Bright sunlight shone into the Brooklyn apartment, it was late morning, somewhere around 9:30 or 10. They lay there bath in the warmth, the quilt draped over they're waists. The body next to his shifted closer, pushing her bum into his crotch tighter, her back flush against his chest. Steve opened his eyes to see her long blond hair cascading over his arm tucked under her head and down her back. He was holding her tightly to him, her skin soft under his hand.

Carefully he slid his arm out from under her head and propped himself up leaning over her, watching her sleep. She shivered at the sudden absence of his body heat. Reaching down he pulled the blanket up higher on her, covering her naked body. He didn't want to wake her she looked so beautiful, like an angel almost. The memories of last night danced in his mind, the thought made him blush, and smile. He was the luckiest man alive. Leaning down he nuzzled his head against her shoulder kissing her neck and cheek.

"Good morning my angel." He ran his hand under the blankets over the smooth curve of her hip.

There was no reply she was still deep in sleep. His peace didn't last long, someone started to knock on the front door. Steve sighed climbing for the comforts of his shared bed, trying to find his scattered cloths. All he came up with was his jeans and boxers. He struggled to stay standing as he hurriedly pulled them on. The knocking had turned to banging.

"Cap, I know you're in there." Immediately he recognized Tony Stark's voice.

He practically ran down the hall, he didn't want to walk Trinity up, pulling the door opened to see a bright eyed and bushy tailed Tony standing there.

"Morning." He smiled.

Steve just glowered at him.

"What you were still in bed it's almost 10:30 you never sleep in." He answered entering the apartment and surveying the room.

"Make yourself at home; I'm going to find a shirt."

Tony walked deeper into the apartment taking in everything, it was odd for Steve to answer the door shirtless and still be sleeping this late into the day. Tony continued to analyze. _A discarded shirt on the living room floor, scratch marks on his back, coffee in a cup not finished, furniture moved, a women's purse by the door. If I didn't know any better I would say that the Captain got laid last night._

Tony picked up the sketch book that lay open on the chair. The drawing was beautifully done, he recognized the girl in the drawing and he knew immediately what had happened. The sound of the bedroom door closing and Steve coming back down the hall caused him the close the book and set it back where it was.

"You want coffee?" Steve asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Who is she?" He asked knowing very well it was Trinity.

"I beg your pardon?" Steve paused looking at Tony, coffee pot in hand.

"Who's the girl you spent the night with? And don't try to lie you skin smells of expensive perfume and her purse is by the door."

Steve sighed pouring two cups of coffee. He handed one to the engineer as he walked past him to the balcony door. He slide it opened and stepped out, "Tony you coming?"

Tony fallowed, "She's still asleep in the bedroom."

Steve nodded in reply, sitting down by the small cafe table.

"So..." Tony motioned with his hands for the solider to divulge more information.

Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at the other man, "What do you want to know?"

"Who is she? What was it like? How did it happen?"

Steve leaned back and sighed again, "It was Trinity... And it was..." he sighed, thinking about how perfect, how amazing it had been. "It was wonderful."

"So you drew her naked and it kind of just happened."

"Basically." Steve answered looking out over the street, "I don't know I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Well it happened and sometimes it's awkward and sometimes it's not." Tony answered sipping on his coffee, "Did she say anything about her feelings after it?"

He nodded thinking about her three words, "She said she loved me." He looked back up at the older man who now was leaning back in his chair.

"Steve," his voice was different, "Do you love her back?"

"I don't know that's the thing, I think so but I feel like I'm hurting Peggy."

"She gone cap. I'm sorry but you have to realize that, you'll be better off."

"I know, it's just I feel like I let her down, and I don't want to hurt her, I mean I have feelings for her but..."

"But what? Take a chance on her why don't you. She took a chance on you." Steve fell silent he knew Tony was right. "Steve, it's Trinity, she's like that cat that no matter how much you put her out in the cold she comes right back loving you just the same if not more. Even if things do go south with her she's going to be there for you no matter what. I'm mean, she's stood by my side as a friend for years and I put her through hell. When I was in my darkest hour, the drugs, the alcohol, the sex, who was there to pull me out, her and Pepper. So stop doubting yourself I mean you've already slept with her."

"I guess you're right." Steve could feel himself smile as he thought about the blonde asleep in his bed.

She could hear voiced outside, as she woke up. She yawned and stretched thinking about how she told Steve she loved him after they had made love last night. He hadn't said anything back. Instead he had just told her to go to sleep; she climbed from the bed worried about how he felt about her now. Slipping on her robe she headed for the bathroom to collect her things and get dressed. The voices on the balcony grew louder, and laugher reached her ears. She stood in front of the mirror slowly dressing in her jeans and t-shirt, touching up her makeup and packing everything in her bag.

She slipped soundlessly into the kitchen getting a mug down from the cupboards and filled it with coffee. It was perfect drinking temperature. She could see Tony and Steve from where she stood her heart sinking as she looked at the solider. Setting her coffee down she knew she had to go, she had to save herself the rejection, she should have know that even though he tried to move on she could never replace Peggy.

Tony looked back into the apartment just in time to see her disappearing towards the door. "She's awake." He told Steve quietly.

He got up and head into the apartment leaving his coffee on the table. "Trinity." She didn't answer she opened the door, just as he came around the corner."Trinity, you're leaving." She nodded. Steve put his hand on the door and closed it, "Don't go not yet; Not like this." She backed up against a wall, not looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"Why?"

"Because I can never replace her."

"Trinity..."

"Please Steve if you don't love I understand but please save me your pity."

He caged her against the wall and leaned in, "I love you." He breathed, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything last night. I was scared too, but now I know that I love you. I don't expect you to be her; I just want you to be yourself."

"But..."

He silenced her, with his lips, his hands left the wall cupping her jaw. Her lower lip quiver as she kissed back. He pulled back and pulled her into him, "Please don't ever think I don't love you." He whispered into her hair.

She nodded against his chest. "I love you Captain."

He didn't know how long they stood there, but he pulled back and ran his hands down to hers. "Do you still want to leave?"

She smiled at him and shook her head, "I'll always stay." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Tony could see them from where he sat on the balcony, _so the man out of time found his woman in our time. _Tony leaned back looking out over Brooklyn everything was changing and the changes were in the right direction.


End file.
